The Paleblood
by Anonymity Is Overrated
Summary: Dipper and Mabel wake up in a mysterious city full of monsters and crazy people. The demon that haunts them isn't much fun either. contains graphic violence, mature language, and possible lemons. Dipcifica, slight Wendip. Many character deaths, you've been warned.
1. The Awakening

**A/N: 09/03/2017**

 **Hello friends I'm back and hopefully I can begin releasing more soon. I haven't technically updated since the second chapter, mostly because I'm lazy and also I'm taking college classes. I have been working on the third chapter which was supposed to be longer, but I'm going to scrap it and write a different one. I plan to edit the second chapter and I have made edits to this one which should make this better than before. Again I apologize for the long wait time, bear with me for now. I'm writing much more now since I wrote the last two.**

 **The second chapter should be done by tomorrow or the next day.**

 **Leave a review, I like any and all feedback including racial slurs if you so desire.**

 **Thank You for waiting, I hope this can tide you over until the next chapter is released.**

|Dipper POV|

The first thing I heard when I woke up was screaming.

In my hazy mind I had enough sense to recognize the voice as that of my twin sister, and her murky form was thrashing in the peripheral of my vision. Her vocalization morphed into a distressed, frightened whimper; the sound someone might make when cornered by some great evil.

It scared the hell out of me.

"Mabel…" I said in a strained croak.

My throat felt terrible, all scratchy and hoarse. Every swallow hurt intensely and the pain brought even more clarity to my surroundings. I may have been yelling myself, though I've no recollection of what could have caused it. What was making my sister so frightened? I tried to remember the events that lead us here, hoping it would help. How'd we end up here in a…uh…

The room was the size of a study with the only two beds, which we currently occupied, tucked into one corner of the room. Although they were more like examination tables than proper what could be considered the heads of the cots was a large mostly empty bookcase. On the opposite side of Mabel was a shelving unit filled with bottles and vials of pastel liquids in a variety of disgusting shades. Mabel was currently squirming and writhing on the bed right next to me. With my returning consciousness my fraternal instincts kicked in. I slid off my cot and started to sluggishly move towards her first using the nearby bag stand as a support then the thick wooden chair that sat between us.

My progress was incredibly slow as I felt drained and sluggish. I fumbled a bit, falling down once or twice, apparently I haven't regained full function of my legs. Despite my lethargy I also felt strangely…pure, I guess. That's the only way I can really describe it.

I should focus on Mabel, I'll have more time to think about that kind of thing later.

Finally reaching her, I put my hand on her arm which for a moment calmed her down. Then, suddenly she sat bolt upright in terror. Guess she wasn't as tired as I was. She was panting heavily, her nightmare must have been intense. She started to shiver and look around in a disturbed and shocked manner.

"Mabel," I said, my voice seemed to be slowly normalizing "Shhh, hey, look at me."

She turned to me in a clear panic, but when her eyes locked with mine I could sense her spirit begin to calm. Call it twintuition, but she seemed very relieved to see me, almost like her dream involved me somehow. I don't think I want to know in what way.

"Dipper," she said after her breathing became even, embracing me in a bear hug, like she was holding on for dear life. "…dipper…" she said again into my shirt, I felt tears begin to stain my shoulder.

"Yes Mabel, I'm here, shhh." I cooed, rubbing her hair.

As she calmed down some more I took the time to examine our surroundings further. It appeared to be a make shift clinic room fashioned from someones home. The many jars while mostly unlabeled appeared to be medicines of varying types and colors. How a makeshift clinic could be so well equipped is curious. The two cots that Mabel and I were sharing were rusted and old, barely serviceable or sanitary. The staining of what appeared to be dried blood was still on the cloth draped over my cot. It had a small vaulted ceiling with several dormer windows leaking the light of a sunset into the room. In the corner diagonal to us was a door lit up bright with a lamp. Along the wall to the left of this door were more shelving units which extended from next to the door, along the wall and curving through the corner to the wall with the bookshelf. On the wall opposite the door, and closer to us, was another door which was completely dark. On the wall between the doors was a single shelving unit next to a cabinet. Next to both of those was a chair and an end table. The chair appeared to have a slip of paper paced on the seat. Mabel had finally calmed down to the point of coherency so I stopped examining the room to address her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"Fine, I...think I'm..alright now. " She spoke slowly, testing her vocal chords. Her voice was as strained as mine.

"You sure? With the whole screaming and thrashing thing I figured you were mad cause you messed up one of your precious sweaters again." I said trying to ease some of the tension.

"I don't get that mad." She said with a pout, scrunching her face and crossing her arms, "my anger is not that intense."

"You're right, it's actually ten times as bad, plus there's lots of tears and moping."

"Your making fun of me again."

"That's cause you make it so easy. Someone needs to insult you from time to time."

"Always have to look out for me, huh?" Mabel said with a smirk.

"Kinda my job actually."

"Right," she sarcastically drawled, "hey, uh…where are we?" the realization of our situation finally dawned on her.

"Oh, um…a room of some kind."

"Brilliant insight." she said with a sarcastic lilt

Annoyed, I continue, "I think it's a makeshift clinic, maybe we were brought here by that wheelchair guy, or whatever." I said moving over to the chair and picked up what appeared to be a note. It was a handwritten message, it seemed rushed and sloppy. No. Wait. It's my handwriting, that explains it. Actually, that just brings up more questions. the most obvious of which is, "when the hell did I write this, why, and why can't I remember ever doing so?"

Mabel continued as I was reading, "Where is that weirdo anyway? I have a particular hand gesture I'd like to share with him."

"Must have left, look at this." I dismissed her snarky comment, turning towards her and handing her the note. "What do you make of this?"

"Your handwriting still sucks."

"Be serious." I said rolling my eyes at her antics.

"I can't even read it. Like I said, "sucks"."

"So immature," I huffed as I take back the note and began to read, "'Seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt.' wonder what that means."

"You should know you wrote it."

"Well, I don't remember writing it." Mabel had since gotten off the bed herself and held onto the side while she tested her legs. I caught her just as she fell and lowered into the chair. "How do you feel?"

"Sweaty and uncomfortable, I guess I finally feel the pain you go through everyday." She dramatically put the dorsum of her hand on her forehead and swayed back and forth. I promptly flicked her in the nose which she was not overly pleased with.

"Be serious, how do you feel, really?" She paused now, probably doing a mental check of sorts, before making a bell sound.

"All systems running smoothly captain." She gave a mock salute and stood up straight. She did it much to quickly, and became dizzy before falling back into the chair. I considered myself, nothing felt wrong outside of the general exhaustion.

"Whatever he did must have worked," I quickly shoved the note in my pocket and gave Mabel a once over. She didn't seem to have any more rashes and her fever was completely gone. "No signs of infection. Well, I'm not really comfortable waiting around and waiting to thank him. Why don't we get our bearings first and find him later."

"Good Idea," Mabel hopped out of the chair and followed me to the closest door. "I'm thirsty enough to drink the mild river."

"That's the Nile."

"Your face is the Nile."

I decided to ignore her and instead I tried the door. It wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." I said after trying again in vain.

" You want me to try? Maybe your noodle arms are just too weak to open the door."

"Are you gonna be like this all day?"

"Like what?" she said in a sickly sweet voice, adding in doe eyes for good measure. I gave her the mother of all deadpan stares, which just made her giggle at my suffering. Ignoring her I just move past her to the other door. This one was unlocked, but there was another problem.

"It's too heavy." I mumbled weakly.

"What did you say?" she asked naively.

"it's too heavy, do you mind helping me move it."

She smiled smugly and pushed one side of the door while I pushed on the other. Even though we both pushed the door it was still struggled to get open, even so I'll never hear the end of that one.

Behind the door was a staircase that led down to another room. Another much larger window filled the staircase with an orange hue. The stairs creaked as we moved down, adding to the semi-creepy atmosphere. We passed through a door frame into the room at the end of the staircase. Two benches sat across from one another and on one side a chair was overturned. There was a huge pool of dried blood that covered most of the floor, directly in the middle of the room. With the added light provided by the small gold chandelier and the candle lamps near the door, I could also see that the floorboards were broken in the middle of the floor which was made of loose floorboards, some were haphazardly tossed about. I Motioned to Mabel to move forward through the doorway, finding nothing else of interest in the room. I was being silent and carefully picked my steps, the blood was an ill omen and I was overcome with an ever present feeling of foreboding dread. Mabel shared none of my proclivities as she walked behind me in a casual saunter. So much for stealth. The next room was a large expanse sort of like a library. There were many more shelving units, cabinets, and bookshelves lining almost every inch of the wall, equally as cluttered as the room we awoke in. The room was filled with cots, similar to the ones upstairs, yet even messier and more haphazard than ours. Several of the beds still had surgical tools laid about sutures and bandages scalpels and emesis trays. All of which were tossed and scattered as if left in a hurry. Even stranger was that there was a layer of thick dust across everything. Under the cots was a bucket filled with long rusted nails, the usage of which I was glad I was ignorant. Off in the distance was a crunching sound. I looked back at Mabel to see her reaction, she was messing with a string on her sweater. Rolling my eyes at her lack of observation I move closer to the sound to see what the cause might be, Mabel followed behind unconcerned. As we stepped towards the light the crunching grew louder to the point of nausea. What I saw was horrifying and intriguing all at once. There was, what appeared to be, a Lycanthrope. It had its back turned towards us and was standing in front of a group of human corpses.

The stench was awful.

The odor of the rotting corpses mixed with the beasts musk made the room thick with the smell of fecal matter and blood. the beast huffed intermittently between the crunches of one of its victims. I began to creep back the way we came, trying to put as much distance between us and the beast. Mabel, who must have still been messing with the string, bumped into me when I was tiptoeing back. She yelps due to the sudden contact and falls backward into one of several trays of supplies near the cot we were hiding behind. She finally noticed the beast, too little too late, as the beast turned to look at us, death in its eyes and rage in its expression. I turned to Mabel to tell her to run.

She stood there looking right at me, screaming.

I was confused, then I felt the pain in my neck.

I continued to hear her screams as I felt my throat torn out of my neck by the beast. I reached up with my hands to my neck, the absence of which was shocking. As the blood began to fill my lungs and suffocate me. I couldn't hear or see much.

But I could feel Everything.

I wasn't sure what was being eaten, but I was certain that parts of my body were no longer attached to my person. I reached for Mabel, or rather the blob I assumed to be her, and I strongly lost feeling in that arm.I could hear the disgusting sound of my voice, which resembled the sound of pouring extremely curdled milk. I assume this is due to the blood clots forming in my lungs.

I began to fade away, I was on the floor already but I could no longer fight to stay awake. I had completely lost the ability to see, I could only hear the carnage of my death. Only heard bits and pieces. Mabel whimpering my name, the ripping of flesh and crunching of bone. The last thing I heard was the hungry, vicious, growls of the beast that had killed me.

And then nothing...


	2. Brotherless

**A/N Hey guys, here's the second chapter of my very first story. I originally intended to write this as sort of a way to rest my mind, but it's cool to see people actually take an interest in it. Winter break is almost up so my upload schedule will be inconsistent. Worry not I have not left you, and I fully intended to continue this story until the end.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, call me a faggot I don't care. Any and all input is welcome.**

 **Without further adieu, I believe Dipper was just mauled...**

* * *

|Mabel POV|

"DIPPER!" I shrieked as I saw my brother, my twin, my best friend, get eaten alive by a gigantic wolf monster.

His cries were made into a gurgling mess by the werewolf. His throat, a gaping, bloody hole. He reached out for me in vain, trying to hold on to his life as it seeped away. After what felt like an eternity, he fell to the ground in a pool of his blood and flesh. Strangely he began to fade into a grey fuzz, or some type of light…thing. Then just like that, he disappeared. I couldn't even mourn before my brother was taken away from me. How could this have happened?

* * *

 _We've been inseparable since our parents died. He always took care of everything, even though I was technically older by 5 minutes, I never let him forget it either._

 _It was soon after our 23rd birthday that I began to show signs of sickness._

 _Rashes sprouted up all over my body, I was covered in them. The doctor said I had contracted a disease from infected water, I would be dead soon._

 _Dipper wouldn't accept it, he said he'd find a way. He took extra jobs and struggled to keep our flat. He always jumped at a chance for a cure, regardless of where it came from. Apparently spending all that time in the same flat, he got it too._

 _He didn't give up though, he kept working and asking around for any information about a cure._

 _That's when he heard about Yahrnam._

 _A sprawling holy city known to be in possession of a miraculous cure. We had run out of options and money, so we left our home for Yahrnam. It was a long journey, but we eventually made it._

 _We were running out of time._

 _I had all but lost the ability to function. Dipper ended up carrying me into the city, and what a city it was. The mothic architecture (that's what Dipper called it I think), which was common on the churches back home, was heavily present on every building. Large spires and statues were erected all over the place giving it a very large look._

 _We walked a little while before coming across a man in a wheelchair. He was sitting in a side alley off the main plaza we were in. He was fairly thin and had bandages over his eyes. He wore a large brimmed hat that swooped up on the sides. He also had a pet woodpecker perched on his arm. He wore plain clothing and a blanket that covered his feet._

 _How did he put on pants? How did he go to the bathroom? Does he need to go to the bathroom? Maybe he had robot legs or something. Ugghhh…I'm starting to sound like Dipper and his weird ideas._

" _Hello children." the wheelchair woodpecker guy said, "You seem to be distressed._

 _Cmon Mabel focus, stop going on tangents._

 _Dipper responded for me though, "We're looking for the magic cure to all ailments that's said to be in abundance here." Where does he learn all those big words anyway? I'll have to ask him later._

" _You've come to the right place." said possible robot legs man. "In fact I can offer my services, as I am a certified administrator of the cure."_

" _Really, you can?" Dipper said, desperation clear in his voice._

" _Yes, merely sign a contract and I will set up the procedure."_

 _Dipper gave me a look and I nodded back at him._

 _In hindsight we probably should have read that paper. Next thing I know I'm tied to a table and I see these creatures crawling all over me. They were grey and slimy looking and resembled something close to a midget, or a gnome. I could hear Dipper yelling my name too. That's when I woke up screaming._

* * *

The werewolf was done with its previous victim, finding no body, and began to stalk towards me.

"Nice wolf, monster, thing." I said hoping that the monster wouldn't kill me too. I looked around for a weapon and the only thing I could find was a bag stand.

Then the wolf attacked.

He came right me, jaw open and teeth barred. I dived to the side and rolled on the ground. It crashed into the beds that were behind me and was momentarily stunned. I grabbed the stand and held it up in front of me. I could hear the blood pumping in my ears, as the beast turned back my direction. Not giving it a chance to attack me again, I stabbed it right in the eye.

Normally I would never hurt an animal, but this thing killed Dipper.

I just saw red.

The wolf cried out due to its loss of sight and I began to stab at its underbelly. It fell on its back due to my attacks and I climbed on top of it to continue stabbing the bastard. I kept stabbing it, over, and over, and over. It was almost like a rhythm to a terrifying song, and I was the composer. I kept going even after it stopped moving. I released all my grief into every slash and swing of the stand. Eventually, the stand broke in my hand and I was forced to stop ripping the wolf apart. I stood admiring my handiwork, the torn insides of the beast bringing me a sort of calm.

I could hold it in any longer, and I cried right there. The blood covering my body mixing with my tears of mourning.

Oh, Dipper, what am I gonna do?

After I was finally able to stop the tears, I took a moment to catch my breath. Looking around I realized there may be more of these things hiding elsewhere in the building. I better leave before more of them show up. Picking myself up I walked towards the door the beast was covering. It lead to another room, this one had a dead body in it from. It seemed more rotting then torn apart. I saw directly across from me a staircase leading to another closed door. However, in this door I saw light on the other side of this one. Hoping to finally escape this nightmare I ran up the stairs and pushed the doors open with my shoulder.

I fell directly into a graveyard.

For some reason, somebody thought it was a good idea to put a graveyard next to a hospital building. Morons. I shook myself off, internally despairing over the state of my sweater.

"Hello," I called out. "Can somebody help me. My brother and I were attacked. Somebody please."

The city was eerily quiet.

I could here the sound of metallic scraping and flames coming from one of the gates. Hoping it would be someone who could help me, I walked over to the gate. I could see another body next to the gate also in a partially rotten state. Peering through the gate I could see several carriages and bodies lying in the small street. Even a horse was lying in the street, part of it eaten. In the distance I could see someone's feet pacing next to the carriage. I could also see some kind of tool being dragged behind him and a glow that followed him from above, probably a torch.

"Hello!" I yelled towards the person by the carriage.

They continued to pace even despite my calls. Getting frustrated I opened the gate just enough for me to slip through.

My sweater momentarily became snagged on the gate and partially tore.

"Awww, I liked this one."

I walked to the carriage cautiously, my dread making me a bit paranoid. I peaked around the side and saw what looked like a citizen of the city carrying a torch and an axe.

I decided to risk asking for the mans help, and came around the carriage. The man must have heard me because he turned towards me in a very deliberate manner.

"Hey….uh…can you help me?" I said cautiously.

the man finished turning towards me and I finally got a good look at him. he look haggard as if he'd been running for five hundred miles. His hair was dirty and disheveled and his clothes were rumpled. His axe as well as the rest of him was covered in dried blood. The most striking thing about him was his eyes. They were bloodshot , almost all of the white was covered. The pupils were mixed with the color in his eyes, he seemed like he was sick.

Suddenly the man began yelling and swung his axe at me. I jumped to the side and ran past him tripping over a huge lever thing, which apparently was connected to a ladder. The ladder fell down the side of the building right next to me, it startled me for a second. Another yell caught my attention and I saw two more guys stumbling toward me.

Trapped.

Seeing no other option I began to climb the ladder. I only hope they don't follow me up. Reaching the top of the building I turned around to kick the stupid dicks off. Somehow they didn't follow me and I was left alone, for now. The thing that brought that beast must have affected the rest of the city too. I don't know what, but it's probably why those morons attacked me.

too much thinking. "Ugh, my brain hurts how does Dipper do it."

Dipper. I can feel the tears start to leak.

"No. Stop, your better than this." I told myself, "Dipper wouldn't want you to mope, you gotta be strong. For him."

I wiped the tears away and looked around on the platform I climbed to. Directly in front of me was a small lantern sticking out of the ground. Behind that was a double, single-floor apartment building. Two paths on either side of it one leading to another locked gate. The other leading further away towards the inner city. I decided to take a look at the lamp since it was the closest to me. It was planted straight into the ground almost like it wasn't in the stone. The lantern wasn't lit and I couldn't see any way to light it either.

"Why would there be a lantern so close to the ground. The city planner should be fired." I said to myself as I got up. and immediately stopping to scold myself. "I need to stop talking to myself, I probably sound like a crazy person."

"Yeah, you do."

"Ahhh!" I screamed grabbing my rapidly beating heart, "Who's there, show yourself. I'm not afraid of you, I just disemboweled a god damn werewolf."

"Take it easy, I didn't mean to startle you." I heard someone say in a soft tenor (I'm big on singing), followed by a bout of coughing. The voice of a guy came from the window of one of the apartments behind the lamp, the one closest to the gate. I walked right up to the window by the gate to give him a piece of my mind.

"What do you mean you weren't trying to startle me, what other reaction were you expecting." I said annoyed. Hey its his fault, he scared me. Jerk.

"Heh, I guess you've got a point there." He said, coughing once again. I was momentarily startled when he pulled he curtains back, and I could finally see him, thanks to a conveniently placed lantern. His skin was a copper brown color, not as brown as his hair though. He had a thin face and a medium round nose. He had several tattoos, one of a snake, a river thing, and an arrow. I could smell incense sticks burning creating a fragrant haze around the house. He barely had facial hair, just a little bit of stubble on his chin. He couldn't be any older than 25.

"Yeah, well, don't do it again, you meanie." I pouted

"Fair enough, I'm Nate." He initially lifted his hand, and when he realized he couldn't shake my hand through the glass, reached and scratched his stubble.

"Mabel. I'm from out of town, and covered in blood, do you mind telling me what the fuck is going on!?"

He looked me up and down taking in the blood smeared on my shooting star sweater, the only part of me that wasn't covered in blood was the bottom of my black slacks. "An out of towner huh, so am I. Yahrnam does have a special way of treating guests."

"Yeah, when they said cocktail party this wasn't what I had in mind." I responded dryly.

"Hahaha…ha…" his laughs turning into coughs again.

"Are you alright?" I asked as his coughing fit died down.

"I have an incurable disease, that's why I came to Yahrnam in the first place. I wasn't able to receive the cure though, I don't have much longer to live." as he spoke a melancholy look crossed his face, and as soon as it was there it was gone. "Take it form me, you'll want to get out of Yahrnam as quickly as possible. There's no winning during the hunt."

"What's the hunt?"

"Tonight's the hunt, an annual night where the city closes in order to dispose of the beast scourge." I just gave him a deadpan look."You don't know what that is either. uhhh…" he paused a moment to cough. "For a while now, citizens have been transforming into beasts."

"What why? Is that where the werewolf came from? Why did no one mention this when we got here in the first place? Ohhh, when I see that woodpecker robot guy again I'm gonna rip out his intestines and…."

"Woodpecker robot guy?" He said quizzically.

did it again, I looked around avoiding eye contact."Long story." I need to learn to control that.

"…Anyways," he drawled slowly, giving me a look of concern. "I'm not sure why, no one really knows." He said slouching back, "The church has dealt with though so its never a been a problem." He paused as a thought occurred to him. "Did you say we?"

"Yeah." My emotions are being really tried today. "My brother Dipper and I came together, he was eaten by a werewolf over in the clinic." his eyes followed the general direction of my hands and I could see the pity on his face.

"Damn I'm sorry about your brother." looking in the direction of the clinic his faced changed from understanding to curiosity. "That's Doctor Susan's clinic, were you guys here for a blood ministration?"

"Yeah, but we never met a Doctor Susan, some wheelchair guy."

"Really...um...your brother...did he disappear in a ball of...grayness." He spoke slowly, I guess he's not very good at articulating his thoughts.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I wasn't sure where this was going, but the hope that was ripped away from me with Dipper's death, came back full force.

"Well then I got good news." he said with a satisfied grin "Your brother's not dead."

* * *

|Dipper's POV|

I could feel my essence floating in a void of some kind. I couldn't tell where I was but I was keenly aware of my surroundings. From the emptiness I cold hear a high pitched voice emanating from a great distance. It reverberated through my body giving it an almost ethereal quality.

"Kill them all PineTree, kill every Great One you see, self righteous pricks." The voice was noticeably male and underlined by sinister intent. He just said to kill something, of course its sinister, stupid.

"I'm counting on you."

I felt a tug on my soul pulling me towards something. I resisted, as the void was fairly comfortable. But the invisible force was too strong, and it yanked me unceremoniously out of my previous slumber.

I awoke with a massive headache and a stone in my face. I hope this doesn't become a regular thing.


End file.
